Jackals
Description The team reopens the 1976 case of a murdered 17 year old girl after a newfound photo of her on the back of a motorcycle exposes her connection to a notoriously nefarious gang. Synopsis In May 6, 1976 a young girl gets out of her school uniform and packs her stuff in her bedroom. She sneaks out of her windown and jumps on the back of a motorcycle. She looks back at her home which is about to be foreclosed and rides off. Later, her bloody dead body is found. In the present time, Rush and Valens meet with a man named Colin Blake. Colin tells the police that he did time and tried to break out of prison to help his daughter Sarah in the ’70s. He says that Sarah was stabbed to death when he was in jail. Colin remembers that he told Sarah that he was not guilty of his crimes. He shows Rush and Valens a picture of Sarah when she hung out with the Jackals, a bike gang. Rush sees that the picture was taken before the fourth of July in 1976. Colin asks the police to help him find out what happened to Sarah. Rush finds that Sarah was stabbed over thirty times and had defensive wounds. Valens tells Stillman that the leader of the Jackals at that time was John Clark, a man with a long criminal record. Miller wonders why Sarah, who is a honor student, would hang out with the Jackals. Rush says that she discovered that Sarah was suspended for fighting. She says that a friend named Libby jumped in and was expelled. Valens and Miller meet with John and ask him about Sarah. John tells Valens that he has to talk to the club before he talks to him, then walks inside his bar. Rush meets with Libby who works at a salon. Libby says that she married a biker, but he was killed. Libby tells Rush that the school system treated her like dirt. She remembers hanging out with the Jackals during the ’70’s. She says that Sarah found her partying after she was expelled. A man named Darren met with Sarah and showed her his bike. Another man tried to hit on Sarah, but her boyfriend pulled her away. Libby says that Sarah’s boyfriend was named Mark. She says that Mark smacked Sarah around. Later, Miller finds that Mark had a history of abusing women. Jeffries meets with Mark in the interrogation room. Mark says that he is a lawyer now. Mark says that he hooked up with Sarah a long time ago. Mark says that Sarah was the one who wanted to hang out with the bikers. Mark remembers seeing Sarah with Darren, the biker that she met at the party. Mark told Darren that he should not mess with Sarah. Mark says that Darren beat him with a helmet then rode off with Sarah. Valens finds that Darren was the son of the founder of the Jackals. Valens and Rush bring in Darren. He says that he now sells bikes for 50 grand each. Darren says that he was never officially in the Jackal gang even though he was the son of the founder. Darren admits that he beat up Mark. Darren says that he found a lot in common with Sarah. Darren remembers taking Sarah to a party. Darren says that he got angry at some of Jackals when he discovered that they were running drugs. One of the Jackals pulled a knife on Darren and told him that they need him to run the drugs to Pittsburgh. Darren says that Sarah wanted to hang out with the Jackals and that he left her at the party. Darren tells Rush that he never made the drug run to Pittsburgh. He tells Rush that the guy that pulled the knife on him was called Monster. He says that Monster was John’s chief enforcer. Valens tells Miller that they have no record of Monster. Miller shows Colin a picture of a man that she found. Colin says that he knows the man by the name of Burke, but had no idea that he was a Jackal. Miller says that Burke has a record. Colin tells Miller that Burke might know who killed Sarah. Miller and Vera meet Burke in prison and show him a picture of Sarah’s dead body. Burke says that he remembers seeing Sarah in the club. He says that Sarah volunteered to carry drugs for John. John gave Sarah the drugs to bring to Pittsburgh. Burke says that he thinks Monster killed Sarah. He says that Monster disappeared after Sarah died. Valens says that he found that Monster’s real name is James Drew. Valens shows Rush and Stillman a picture and they see that he was a cop. Rush and Valens meet with Monster at his trailer. Monster says that he worked undercover in the Jackals. Monster tells Rush that he got hooked on drugs and got lost in the biker world. He says that Sarah woke him up and made him want to quit the Jackals. Monster remembers that he found Sarah in the club after she made her drug run. He says that he tried to have his way with her, but she fought back. He says that after the attack, he told Sarah to get out. He says that he packed his stuff and left the gang soon after. Monster says that Sarah stayed with Libby during the time. He says that Libby sought to be John’s girl during the time. The team figure that Libby’s salon was a front for the Jackals. Miller learns that Burke was killed in his cell. Rush and Valens follow Libby into a junkyard. After, Libby leaves her car, Rush breaks Libby’s brake lights and returns to her own car. Rush and Valens see Libby return to her car with a bag. After she drives off, Rush and Valens pull her over and bring her to the station. Rush tells Libby that they found meth on her. Libby remembers that Sarah came home after she was attacked. Sarah told Libby that she knew she didn’t belong with the Jackals. Libby told Sarah that she was in a mess because she still had John’s drug money from her run. Libby tells Rush that Sarah left, then she called John and told him that she was afraid Sarah would go to the police. Libby tells Rush that the Jackals keep minutes of every meeting that they have. Rush, Jeffries, Valens and a SWAT team arrive at the club house and get ready to raid it. They enter the building and find the Jackal’s minutes. Later, Rush brings Darren to the station. Rush tells Darren that she knows that he worked for the Jackals by running drugs so he could be a full member. She tells Darren that Sarah trusted him. Darren remembers that Sarah met him and asked for help. Darren told Sarah that they should run away with the drug money. He told Sarah that his father is in jail and that they will be family. Darren says that he took the money and left Sarah there. Rush asks Darren if he took care of Sarah for the Jackals. Valens and Jeffries meet with John and tell him that they know about every illegal move that he made. John tells Valens and Jeffries that no Jackal will talk to cops. Valens tells John that Monster was a cop. In the observation room, Monster tells Stillman that he will tell him everything he knows about John. Later, Rush tells Darren that John sold him out. She tells Darren that he knows that just before his father died, he told him that the Jackals are his new fathers. Darren says that Sarah trusted him, but he let her down. Darren remembers that he was followed by other Jackal members when he rode with Sarah. He says that he stopped and brought Sarah into the forest. He says that he told John that he was going to give him the money. Darren says that John pulled a knife and grabbed Sarah. John told Darren to bring him a shovel while he was going to kill Sarah. Darren says that Sarah screamed for help, but he turned his back on her. Later, Darren and John are arrested. The club house is closed and Monster rides off on his bike. Colin goes to where Sarah was killed and lays down some flowers. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Jeff Fahey as Darren Malloy (2009) *Beth Broderick as Libby Traynor (2009) *Clayne Crawford as Darren Malloy (1976) *Barry Cullison as Colin Blake (2009) *Michael Raymond-James as John "Shameless" Clark (1976) *Dylan Kenin as James "Monster" Drew (1976) *Patrick Kilpatrick as James "Monster" Drew (2009): *Brit Morgan as Libby Traynor (1976) *Jeremy Roberts as Burke (2009) *Michael Woods as Mark Callahan (2009) *Simone Moore as Carmen Walters With *Spencer Locke as Sarah Blake And *Jonathan Banks as John "Shameless" Clark (2009) Co-Starring *Keith Burke as SWAT Lieutenant *Mark Hapka as Mark Callahan (1976) *John Scarangello as Colin Blake (1976) *'Unknown actor' as Burke (1976) Notes * Shemar Reynolds's case box is visible when Scotty puts Sarah's case box away. Music *Heart "Magic Man" *Peter Frampton "Show Me The Way" *Foghat "Slow Ride" *Ted Nugent "Stranglehold" *Bad Company "Bad Company" *'Closing Song:' Lynard Skynard "Simple Man" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes